Scott Cawthon
Scott Cawthon is an indie game developer, best known for creating the Five Nights at Freddy's series, including Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. About Scott Cawthon Scott Cawthon (born July 26, 1971) is a 46-year old american independent video game developer, animator, and writer, best known for his creation of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Cawthon has also created other games and animations, such as Chipper & Son's Lumber Co., There is No Pause Button!., and "Rage Quit!". While he is a game designer by trade, he is first and foremost a storyteller at heart. He is a graduate of The Art Institute of Houston and lives in Texas with his wife and four sons. Games by Scott Cawthon *Five Nights at Freddy's *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *FNaF World *Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location *Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator *Ultimate Custom Night *''The Desolate Hope'' - Steam ($4.99) *''The Pilgrim's Progress'' - Hope Animation ($3.01) *''The Desolate Room'' - ScottGames (Freeware) *''Legacy of Flan 4: Flan Rising'' - ScottGames (Freeware) *''Iffermoon'' *''Sit 'N Survive'' *''There is no Pause Button!'' *''Chipper & Sons Lumber Co.'' *''8-Bit RPG Creator'' *''Rage Quit!'' *''Chubby Hurdles'' *''Slumberfish'' *''Cropple'' *''Pimp My Dungeon'' (Mobile version only) *''Fart Hotel'' *''Golden Galaxy'' *''Use Holy Water!'' *''Pogoduck'' *''Shell Shatter'' *''Forever Quester'' *''FighterMageBard'' *''Gemsa'' *''Kitty in the Crowd'' *''Spooky Scan'' *''20 Useless Apps'' *''Elemage'' *''Stellar Gun'' *''Gunball'' *''Ships of Chaos'' *''Legacy of Flan 1'' *''Legacy of Flan 2'' *''Legacy of Flan 3'' *''Flanville'' Books by Scott Cawthon *Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes *Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones *The Freddy Files *Five Nights at Freddy's: Survival Logbook FNAFTheSilverEyes.jpg|The book cover of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. Nightmare Cover.jpg|The book cover of Five Nights at Freddy's: Twisted Ones. BackofTSE.jpg|The back cover of The Silver Eyes. TSECover2.jpg|The alternate cover for The Silver Eyes. FreddyFiles.jpg|The Freddy Files. Mobile Store A number of Scott's games are on mobile platforms, which can be found on the pages below: *Google Play Store *Apple App Store Trivia *When Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. came out, a lot of people complained that the animation and characters in it looked like "animatronic dolls." This sent Scott into a deep depression and almost committed suicide. However, before he was ready to quit the video game making business entirely, he realized he could take advantage of this and make it into a game, and thus Five Nights at Freddy's was born. *Scott's avatar comes from another game he made - There is no Pause Button!. *Scott is the father of four children and resides in Texas. *Scott has stated his favorite Bible verse is Psalm 46:10, “''Be still, and know that I am God; I will be exalted among the nations, I will be exalted in the earth.” *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is a game he occasionally plays, as stated in one of his interviews. *He voices Phone Guy in both Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and Five Nights at Freddy's 3. **There is also a garbled version of the Night 1 call from FNaF 1 in FNaF 4 as ambiance. *The idea of being stuck in one spot and unable to move may have been taken from Sit 'N Survive, one of Scott's other games. *As of now, Scott's warning message on Scottgames is: My twitter is @real_scawthon, my Tumblr is animdude.tumblr.com, my Twitch is Animdude, my youtube is youtube.com/user/animdude, and my reddit is animdude, and my GameJolt account is realscawthon. Only trust my website and my official Steam pages for FNaF news. Please be supportive of one another and of the community! Please do not call any phone numbers that you think are associated with the game! For Questions or Comments Please Write: fazbearhelp@yahoo.com *Before Scott start creating video games, he worked at Dollar General and his managers apparently rude teenagers. *On March 28, Scott made his first Twitter post being a teaser for the Five Nights at Freddy's Movie. External Links *Scott's website *Scott's Reddit account *Scott's Steam account *Scott's IndieDB account *Scott's gamejolt account *Scott's Youtube account Category:FNaF World Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:People Category:Male Category:Voice Actor Category:Creator Category:Staff